KISSING
by leoluvr6628
Summary: The gang is spending a few weeks in Miami with Garrison, and he decides to teach Maddie to surf. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? You'll just have to find out. Oneshot


**This is just a goofy little idea that popped into my head about a week ago. I'm just now getting it up cause my grandparents don't have wifi. Anyways, enough of my lack-of-internet sob story. Let's get on with the show.!**

"Garrison, are you quite sure about this?" Madeleine whimpered as she rocked back and forth unsteadily in the waves. Despite the fact that Garrison was sitting right behind her so he could help her, she clutched the surfboard they were perched on as tightly as she could. She was laying with her legs pulled under her chest and her arms wrapped around the brightly colored chunk of foam beneath her. Madeleine was small for fifteen, and she barely took up any room folded up the way she was.

Behind her, Garrison was comfortably straddling the surfboard. His face was turned upwards, his already tan skin soaking up even more of the bright Miami sun. When he'd taken advantage of the surfing lessons that Mrs. Wellington had bought him, he'd discovered that he was actually as good as he'd always pretended to be. Now the handsome sixteen year-old was the best surfer in his class.

Madeleine, on the other hand, was bit frightened. It wasn't the ocean that scared her. In fact, she loved swimming. But the prospect of having a giant wave crash onto her and separate her from both Garrison and the surfboard was less than exciting. The very thought made her shudder. And don't even get her started on sharks. She never should have let Lulu convince her to go see _Soul Surfer_.

The sound of his companions terrified whimpering brought Garrison's attention away from the sky and down to the trembling girl in front of him. He sighed and blew his shaggy blonde bangs out of his face. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I promise you're safe Maddie. I'm right here," he said. He could feel her relax at his touch, but she didn't sit up. "I'm the aquaphobe remember? I should be freaking out, not you. Just stay calm and enjoy it."

Sensing a change in the water, Garrison glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, he could see a wave beginning to form in the distance. He could tell this was going to be a good one.

"Come on, Maddie, time to get up," he coaxed. He hopped into a crouch on the board and gently pried Madeleine up out of her folded position. She looked back at him nervously. He nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. Slowly, she raised herself and balanced on the balls of her feet, both hands pressed flat against the board to prevent her from tipping both of them off.

Garrison looked back again. The wave was almost upon them. It was perfect, just like he'd expected. He reached out and took Madeleine's hand so he could help her stand when it was time.

Soon they were rising higher and moving faster. Garrison stood up and pulled Madeleine with him.

She kept her eyes clamped shut. She wobbled a little bit and cried out. Garrison reached forward quick as a wink and took her other hand to steady her. "Stand up straight," he commanded. Madeleine obeyed, but still didn't look.

Garrison laughed and nudged her to get her attention. "Check it out," he chuckled, "Hyacinth and Theo are cheering for you."

Madeleine cautiously opened her eyes. Hyacinth and Theo were waving their arms in the air and jumping around up on the beach. Lulu was lounging comfortably in a beach chair and smiling, happy for her friend. Madeleine giggled and took one of her hands away from Garrison to wave back.

Garrison smiled. He could tell she was having a fun time. When the wave they were riding on broke and she panicked, he stepped forward and pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her waist. They stood together in the middle of the board as it coasted to a stop. He released her and she jumped off into the knee deep water.

Madeleine squealed with delight. She clapped her hands in excitement and threw his arms around Garrison's neck. "That was amazing Garrsion!" she cried. "Simply amazing!"

Garrison laughed and hugged her back. "I'm glad you liked it Maddie. Maybe we can go again later," he offered.

"Oh, please!" she exclaimed. She kissed him on the cheek with a giggle, then sprinted off towards where their friends were waiting for them.

Garrison picked up the surfboard and followed Madeleine up the beach, floating on a cloud of pure bliss.

"It was amazing Lulu," Madeleine was gushing when he arrived. "It was as if I was flying!" she raised her arms and closed her eyes to demonstrate.

Lulu smiled at her ecstatic friend. She hadn't participated in the cheering. She was _way _too cool for that. But she hadn't missed the little kiss Madeleine had given Garrison. "I'm sure it was awesome, Mads," she smiled.

"Oh it was!" Madeleine agreed. She plopped down a few feet away from Lulu. She looked back up at Garrison, reached up, and grabbed his wrist. With one solid yank he was sitting between her and Lulu.

As Garrison settled back in the sand between the two girls, Lulu started humming. She was loud enough that Garrison could hear her, but Madeleine probably couldn't. Garrison recognized the tune and shot her a warning glare. Lulu just smiled sweetly and looped back to the beginning.

"Oooooh! I know that song!" Hyacinth exclaimed from the other side of Lulu. She grinned mischievously and cleared her throat. "Maddie and Gary sittin' in a tree," she crooned.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Theo chimed in happily.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" they finished together.

The duo started over and Lulu joined them in their taunting.

Madeleine scooted away from Garrison. He watched sadly as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

Garrison glanced back at his so-called "friends." They were still singing their hearts out. Figuring he had nothing left to lose, he turned back to Madeleine and grumbled, "Awe, heck with it."

Using his left hand to hold himself up, he reached over and lifted Madeleine's chin with his right. She looked at him with shock and confusion. He quickly leaned in…

…and kissed her.

Lulu, Theo and Hyacinth fell silent. They stared at their friends in shock. Subtly, Lulu reached across Hyacinth and held her hand out to Theo. "Told you so," she whispered.

The chubby boy grumbled unhappily. He scrounged around in his backpack and produced a ten dollar bill. He slapped it into the blonde girl's hand.

Madeleine and Garrison pulled away from each other and smiled.

Lulu snorted at the cheesiness of the whole situation. "Guess you've got the 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' part down," she mocked. Theo and Hyacinth cracked up and Lulu soon joined them.

"I've had the 'love' part down for a long time," Madeleine whispered to Garrison as their friends laughed.

Garrison smiled and answered, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

**Pardon the cheesiness. And I'm sorry if I got anything about the surfing part wrong, but I've never actually been surfing so I was winging it. Anyways, please review!**


End file.
